Gavroche in heaven
by lonewolfblood13
Summary: Will Gavroche change when he goes to heaven. No chance! And will Gabriel be happy with the boy he has to look after? Bad summery sorry! Rated T coz i dont know what the ratings mean!
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic ever. Came up with the story when I couldn't sleep. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"God, I'm bored" said angle Gabriel. "Since that Mary, Joseph, Jesus whatnot I've had nothing to do at all."

"So glad you said that, there's been a revolution down in Paris; A 10 year old has been killed in it. He will need your help to get used to this place."

The angle sighed, so now he had to look after a snotty little toe-rag who would be whining at him all day and all night. Yay. Well God is God so he guessed he should really do what the man in white told him to.

"All right, what's his name? So I find the right boy at those gates."

"Gavroche Thenardier, good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything**

* * *

The angle looked at the long line of people trying to come in. Most of them were covered in blood. He looked at the front, by the desk. There was a small boy dressed in rags and with blood all over him. He was begging with the man checking them over.

"Aw come on. I must 'ave done sommit good!" he cried. "I helped my sister wiv 'er jobs."

"Yes but that was only because she gave you a sou afterwards"

"oh yeh. Forgot bout that, sorry." He smiled gently. "Come on. Let us in. Please. Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I'll let you in for song." He smiled at the boy. "Go on."

The boy sighed. "_Little people know when little people fight, _

_ We may look easy pickins but we've got some bite!_

_ So never kick a dog, because ee's just a pup,_

_ We fight like twen'y armies and we wont give up!_

_ So you better run for cover when the pup grows up!"_

"Well done, go on in."

"Excuse me." The angle asked him. "I'm looking for a Master Gavroche Thenardier, you don't by any chance know him do you?"

"You're lookin' righ' at 'im." He doffed his muddy, tattered hat at me in a joking kind of way.

"Oh, right. OK. Come with me." Oh deer this isn't going to go well.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not Victor Hugo so I don't own anything**

This was going to be a interesting day for the angle. Little Gavroche just didn't seem to want to do what he said. He was used to complete freedom living on the streets. He would get that up here in heaven but not until he lernt to obey the people who wanted to help him.

His first task was the whole clothes thing. The child seemed attached to the clothes, particularly the dirty cap. It took the angle ages to get him into the cream trousers. He refused the white shirt completely.

"I am not wearing that shirt, its itchy. Why cant I just wear me own?"

"Its far to dirty and you have to wear white in heaven."

"Well I never read the bible did I? I know its true though. Can't I at least wear the cap then."

The angle knew when he was beaten. "Maybe, when its been cleaned." The boy pulled the shirt and gold belt on with a grumpy look on his face. The angle passed Gavroche a cloth and brush.

"Give that body of yours a good scrub. Lets see you all cleaned up.

He didn't take the look off his face and dipped the cloth in the soapy water before throwing it at the angle with a yell off; "You need a good clean too." He laughed at the cross angle.

The angle picked up the cloth and scrubbed his face till it was all pink and clean. He wasn't a handsome boy but he was a nice boy to look at. Gabriel dipped his head into the bucket and scrubbed his hair. The angle picked up a large pair of scissors and cut the child's hair, ignoring the angry howls coming from his mouth.

That boy almost looked like someone in heaven now, only one thing left to do. The angle approached the boy with a brush and then attacked the dark hair with it. He stood back.

"There doesn't that look nice." He said giving the boy a look from the mirror. He pulled a face of disgust at his reflection. Before messing his hair up.

"Don't like it lookin' all tidy like do I?" he grinned cheekily. The golden glow was already going round his head.

"Suits you better like that." This might just work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own anything**

"So how's it going with little Gavroche then?" asked God.

"Terrible, he wont do what I say and he runs off to see the other revolutionaries every 10 minutes. We should never have taken him in in the first place!"

God laughed. "Just as I had expected. Work harder with him."

"He took my halo today, and played Frisbee with it! How can we get him to stop? He's a horrible little rascal who doesn't change. Or wont."

"Find out who his sister is, bring them together."

Gavroche sneeks in and laughing quietly takes something from the angle.

"He's done it again!" the angle whined as he saw the lad tossing it around the clouds. "How dare he!"

God just laughed at the boy who was having a good time. He could tell. One of the men from the battle field Grantaire was it grabbed the halo and talked to the child who came in. "Im sorry I took your shiny head thingy mister. You can 'ave it back if ya want." He handed it back grinning back at the young man.

"Thank you Gavroche."


End file.
